Mipple
Mipple is the Princess of Hope from the Garden of Light. She, like Honoka, is generally more reserved than her male counterpart and warrior, Mepple. She resides predominantly with Honoka, and ends all her sentences with "-mipo" in the Japanese show. Story Futari wa Pretty Cure Off-screen, Mipple's story starts in the Garden of Light, her home. She is the Princess of Hope, and has a chosen warrior to protect her, Mepple. It is unknown when they fell in love with each other, but it is assumed that they have always been. However, one day the Garden of Light is being attacked by the Dusk Zone. Although the Queen manages to stop the darkness from devouring her castle, it is decided that Mipple and Mepple are going to go to the Garden of Rainbows in order to look for the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Mipple is sent first, expecting Mepple to follow soon. However, because the timezones in the Garden of Light is different, Mipple has to wait for Mepple in hundred years, although it is just one day in the Garden of Light. Through these hundred years, she inspired a to-be famous artist to find his talents, and was exchanged all over the world until she came into the hands of a young girl. It had just been a war (presumably World War II), and the young girl had lost all hope for a future. However, even though she was slumbering, Mipple whispered to the girl that she should not give up hope, which inspired the girl to never give up. She kept the little cellphone until she became old and got a granddaughter, Yukishiro Honoka. When Mepple finally arrives to the Garden of Rainbows, Mipple awakens, and her light makes Honoka able to find her. Recognizing her as a part of Pretty Cure, she off-screen asks Honoka to take her to Mepple. Honoka does as she asks, but when they arrive to a closing amusement park, they are met by a Dusk Zone denizen named Pisard, Mepple, and Misumi Nagisa, who found Mepple. When Pisard begins attacking, Mepple and Mipple makes the girls use the Card Communes in order to transform and fight him. Although in doubt, they do what they say, and they transform into Cure Black and Cure White. They manage to defeat Pisard and the monster Zakenna, and the mascots hug each other in happiness after not seeing each other in a hundred years in Mipple's case. They then explain the duty of the Pretty Cure for the girls, and Honoka is optimistic about being a Pretty Cure. The following weeks, Mipple stays with Honoka and helps her to comprehend with everything that is happening, and does everything she can in order not to be a burden on the kind girl. However, she does nag Honoka sometimes to go and meet Nagisa and Mepple in her need to see him, but except for that, she and Honoka seem to get along very well. As the time goes by, and Pretty Cure gets one Prism Stone back after another, Mipple and Meplpe eventually have a real fight, in which they refuse to apologize to another. However, when the last servant of the Dark King, Ilkubo, appears and takes all the life energy in the girls' town, Mepple decides to try to take him down in order to protect Mipple, telling her not to lose hope since she is the Princess of Hope. Eventually, the team is able to restore all the life energy, and Ilkubo leaves. After defeating Illkubo and the Dark King with the help of the Queen, the girls and mascots go back to an everyday life, until they are ordered by the Queen to take the Prince of Light, Pollun, to the Garden of Rainbows and aid Pretty Cure once again in a new fight against the Seeds of Darkness, whose main goal is to resurrect the Dark King. Once again, the mascots life with their respective caretakers, Pollun living with Nagisa and Mepple. Eventually, they manage to defeat the Seeds of Darkness and the Dark King once again, and the whole Garden of Light is restored. Now that there is no need for Mipple and Mepple to be in the Garden of Rainbows anymore, they must get back to the Garden of Light before they fall into eternal sleep in the Garden of Rainbows. However, because they have become too close to Pretty Cure to want to leave them, Mipple and Mepple decide to stay with them in their eternal sleep, so that they will always be together. Saying goodbye, Mipple's cellphone closes, and is unable to open again. The mascots leave the girls in tears. Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart When the Queen's life is set in danger, and a new evil has appeared, Mipple and Mepple are sent back to the Gardne of Light to help Pretty Cure in their new task once again. They arrive just in the nick of time, and hurry to transform into their new cellphones, the Heartful Communes, to make the girls become Pretty Cure again. Through the rest of the season, they eventually meet Kujo Hikari, who can transform into Shiny Luminous, and it is revealed that she is the disappeared Queen's life. Halfthrough the season, Lulun, the Princess of Light, makes an appearance as well. They continue fighting the evil who wish to resurrect the Dark King. At the end of the season, when the Dark King has destroyed the Garden of Rainbows, Pretty Cure has lost their hope. Mipple, however, agrees to Mepple about having no regrets, because she is glad he had the chance to meet Honoka and the others. The girls try to defeat the evil once again, but fail. They eventually try to fight once again, and with the help of Luminous and the resurrected Queen, manage to defeat the Dark King once and for all. When the Dark King is defeated, the mascots separate with the girls without any kind of goodbyes, which once again leaves Honoka in tears. However, the mascots return to them the day afterward, telling that they are now able to live in the Garden of Rainbows without any kinds of consequences. Telling Honoka that they will always be together, they hug and cry in joy. Personality Like Honoka, Mipple is very reserved and formal, probably because of her background as the Princess of Hope. She is also very patient and kind, taking most problems with a smile. Relationships Mipple lives with Honoka, and they seem to be very close, and Mipple easily understands Honoka's feelings and almost never bother her with any problems. They are sometimes seen having "girl talks" , and Mipple worries about Honoka often, and seems to have almost a motherly attitude toward her. She has a lovey-dovey relationship with Mepple, and she sometimes nags at Honoka in order to see him more often. When Pollun comes into the story, Mipple usually always defend him from Mepple, who does not like him. Although this causes some problems between her and Mepple, they are still together, and Pollun is like their little brother. It is possible that Mipple has know Pollun ever since he was born, since he, like her, is of royal blood with her being the Princess of Hope and him being the Prince of Light. References Category:Mascots Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure characters